Mobile phones, tablet computers, laptops, ultra-books, and other types of mobile electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular for media content generating, retrieving, and transmitting as well as for data storage and exchange. However, these devices are often not ideal for viewing content because of their small displays and low powered audio outputs. To transmit media data, such as movie clips, pictures, and other types of data, these electronic devices are often connected to other devices, such as computer displays, televisions, projectors, and the like. Various interconnecting devices, such as cables and/or various combinations of dongles and cables, may be used for this purpose.
The multifunctional nature of many new mobile devices often requires connection to multiple different external devices, such as displays, computer systems, storage devices, and other types of devices, with each one of these external devices often requiring a separate cable. Plugging and un-plugging multiple cables into a mobile device, which often has a single connection port (e.g., a micro-USB port), is often cumbersome and does not allow utilizing multiple external devices together with one mobile device.